Wyrmspawn
The Wyrmspawn is a large bat-like bioweapon created by ancient dragons. Information During the reign of Princess Serenity’s grandmother the dragons, in that age, were the dominant power on earth, a civilization of immense arcane knowledge and might. Eventually, in their pride, they pitted themselves against the Moon Kingdom, intending to subjugate them and obtain the secrets of their magic for themselves. However for all their might, even they could do nothing against the power of the Ginzuisho. Their forces were crushed, the survivors thrown back in disarray, trapped by the Senshi forces in their sole remaining stronghold. Their mighty empire was facing utter defeat. In a final bid for victory, the seven most ancient sorcerers among them devised a plan. They sent emissaries to Serenity, buying time under the pretext of negotiating for surrender terms, while they enacted their greatest gambit. For seven days, the seven dragons bent their knowledge, their power, their very essence to the creation of a single creature. An invincible monster of immense power... and one that was entirely immune to magic. A living weapon, designed specifically to kill Serenity. The creation of the Wyrmspawn brought an instant end to the war, although not for the reason its creators intended. Their spellcraft was done in the greatest of haste, without sufficient caution or planning. And while they did not overestimate the power their creation would have, they did overestimate their ability to control it. The moment the Wyrmspawn awakened the battle ceased to be a question of dragon against Senshi, but rather both trying to survive the creature's onslaught. It attacked without discrimination, killing whatever it saw. The seven sorcerers were the first to die, their own magic just as useless against the monster they had spawned as the Senshi's power would soon prove to be. The creature killed the queen before she even realized the true nature of the foe she fought, ripping through her most potent spells and then doing much the same to her. But her daughter realizing that magic could not affect the creature directly instead used the Ginzuisho to tear open a crevasse deep into the earth. She had noticed, that her enemy was nearly mindless, its only instinct to attack any living thing it detected. The greatest surviving dragon warrior, seeking revenge on the monster and atonement for his part in unleashing such a thing, sacrificed himself to drive the Wyrmspawn into her chasm, which Serenity then closed over both of them. Not that a being of such power would be incapable of breaking free from such a prison, of course. But by enclosing it in a space so very far away from any other living thing, she removed the trigger for the beast's rampage. And so it simply remained there, for millennia upon millennia. Waiting with absolute patience for something to kill. The creature is relentless, untiring, unkillable, and possesses such raw power that any human strength is negligible in comparison. Thanks to the tablets within the shrine Kazuo and his men were prepared for what they would find. Kazuo was able to drive it back into an isolation chamber Doctor Metzger had prepared, repeating the tactic that stopped it originally. It was discovered that low temperatures induce a state of mild torpor in the beast, making it less perceptive that it would otherwise be. However due to its nature it has proved singularly useless as a research subject. Not even Ekim has been able to unlock the secrets behind its powers, since studying it too closely without prompting a rampage is nearly impossible. Category:Tanizaki Heavy Industries Category:Weapon